


We Can Learn To Love Again

by DayLightDove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Relationship Problems, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could never leave each other. Their love was a scar that was in both of each other's hearts and this was written in the stars, distended to be. While they got bent, they never broke. And when they bent they just figured out the problem, fixed it, and learned to love again.<br/>(Song Fic off of Pink's "Just Give Me A Reason")</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Learn To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever heard this song I think you can tell who's the woman and who's the man in the song. I don't know why but I just imagined them with those roles. For those of you who don't wish to think about that. Also, the lyrics will go with whoever's part it is.  
> Jack=female/Pink's lyrics  
> Hiccup=male/Nate Ruess  
> They don't sing the lyrics they just start the parts.  
> I mean no offence to Jack but if you listen to the lines it makes since. Feel free to listen to the song while you read this.  
> I obviously don't own Rise Of The Guardians or How To Train Your Dragon since those go to dreamworks.  
> I obviously don't own "Just Give Me A Reason" For that belongs to Pink!  
> Anyway onto the Songfic!

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

When Jack had first met Hiccup, he didn't want him to leave. He was the first person to be kind to him, to not leave him alone. They grew closer and soon became the best of friends. They shared almost all of their secrets with each other. Almost all of them. Jack still decided to keep some. But as they grew ever closer, to the point they were a couple, Jack decided to tell Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup?"

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you'd fix them._

"Yes?"

"There are some things I haven't had the courage to tell you until now."

"What are they?"

Jack took a deep breath and told him. He told him how he failed at being an older brother by getting his sister killed when ice skating. He showed him his scars that remind him of his failure. And Hiccup comforted Jack. He told him it wasn't his fault nor was he any of those horrid words that marked his skin. He tried to fix his boyfriend and to heal those scars.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

Then when Hiccup lost his leg in a car crash that had Jack driving, he would always apologies when he saw the pain he gave his boyfriend. Jack always muttering how he messed up again, how he always messes up. Then Hiccup would assure him that it wasn't his fault but the other driver's. That he still loved him and he didn't mess up.

But Jack sometimes laid awake in the room of their shared apartment. He'd hear Hiccup mutter in his sleep sometimes about dreams where Jack wasn't there or how Jack sometimes was too much.

And Jack felt like their relationship was ending, that Hiccup had enough of him.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Jack tried to convince himself that they were meant to be together, that their love was written in the stars and that Hiccups love will forever be a scar on his heart. He tried to convince himself that they were just bent and that they could straighten up and love each other again. He tried so very hard to convince himself of this but that was getting harder as the nights grew on with Hiccup talking in his sleep, it was harder to try.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

Hiccup was confused. Jack seemed to be more distant lately. Why? He didn't know. It just happened over night and since then Jack seemed distant and tended to stare off. Sometimes, if Hiccup was having trouble with his leg or was trying to help Jack, the other would mutter a sorry. What happened? Wasn't everything just fine?

"Jack?"

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everything_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happening)_

"Yes."

"Are you alright? You seem distant."

"I'm sorry I've just been thinking. I feel as though everything's falling apart."

"Snowflake, your thoughts are just wandering into that dark corner again. Everything is fine, you're just imagining things again."

Jack gave a forced smile as if he didn't quite believe that, but nodded anyway. Hiccup was worried. He knew Jack tended to think of sorrowful things but he was getting better. What happened? How is everything falling apart?

_You've been having real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You use to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

Hiccup then noticed that Jack began to have dark bags under his beautiful blue eyes. And he discovered why when he was awoken one night by rustling and whimpers. He looked over to find Jack tossing and turning in his bed as he whimpered from his nightmare. Hiccup would go over and wake him, asking about it, but Jack wouldn't answer. Just telling Hiccup to go back to sleep. Some nights Jack would wake on his own but he never spoke and just turned his back to Hiccup.

Even during the day Hiccup noticed Jack become more distant and sullen. They no longer cuddled on the couch nor did Jack ever seek him out if he was alone. Jack never bothered him when he was drawing or working but still asked if he needed help if he had trouble with his leg. He was worried. When he would leave some days Jack would give him a fearful look before telling him to be safe. Hiccup would smile and assure him he would and try to be home on time.

That was something else. When he wasn't home on time and was late. He'd always come home to a fear filled Jack staring at the door. Hiccup would ask what the matter was but Jack kept to himself and told him he was so, so happy he was back.

Jack was scaring him. He would act distance as if giving Hiccup space-that he didn't need-, but then would be worried if he was injured or late.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Hiccup tried to get Jack to tell him what was wrong, tried to tell him he loved him and that he cared. But Jack just smiled and told him he didn't want to be a bother. Hiccup knew that they were meant to be and that Jack's love would forever be a scar on his heart. He tried to convince himself they were just bent not broken. That he could find some way to help straighten them back up. But he would watch as Jack's nightmares never left and he continued to avoid Hiccup. Hiccup tried so hard but he was scared.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

Finally they both had enough. They wanted their relationship to be fixed.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jack!"

"There's nothing wrong!"

"That's a lie and you know it! What are you keeping from me?!"

"I'm not keeping anything, Hiccup!"

"Then why are you plagued with nightmares?! Why won't you tell me what there about?! Why do you look like the dead and avoiding me?! Why do you always look so sad and distant and fearful?!"

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't want to burden you anymore."

"…What?"

"You heard me?! You're always hurt and stuck with me complaining! When I try to help you I mess up! And you act like it doesn't matter but I hear you in your sleep! You-" sob "You are always frustrated with me! Y-You would be better without me! All I do is burden you and mess up! And I'm afraid that you'll just up and leave one day! Just like in my nightmares."

As Jack came clean Hiccup stood in silence. Jack was distant because he thought Hiccup was better without him? No.

"No."

"W-What?"

"I said no, Jack. You aren't a burden and you don't mess up. I would be devastated without you, not happy nor better."

"B-But…"

"No. Jack I'd never leave you and what I said in my sleep doesn't matter. It was just a dream it wasn't real. If it was real you'd be there."

A laugh. "That was really cheesy."

A grin in return. "I know."

They ran into each other's arms, giving each other a quick kiss and then hugging each other tight.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

They could never leave each other. Their love was a scar that was in both of each other's hearts and this was written in the stars, distended to be. While they got bent, they never broke. And when they bent they just figured out the problem, fixed it, and learned to love again.

"I love you my snowflake."

"And I love you my Viking."

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again._


End file.
